


beginnings

by watchmyback



Series: narusaku week [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what kind of hokage would I be if I can’t even serve the top medic quality ramen?" // (of old beginnings and new ones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> oh god sorry this is literally the most clichéd thing ever, guys. i've started over like three times so this is what we're going with. also, if the end seems like the minakushi scene...that's because it basically is the minakushi scene.

She barged through the door, eyes scanning the room for a clock.  It had been three days and eight hours, and she still hadn’t told him.  Ignoring the way her heart lodged itself in her throat, she apologetically turned to face her patient with what she hoped was a welcoming smile.  

It was not well received.  It seemed she had been assigned a post-mission check-up for a genin team, and the group before her lay in shambles.  A boy with a wild shock of brown hair was gripping the shirt of his comrade, shaking the latter’s pale blue hair from his eyes.  Instantly Sakura was between them, easily lifting the two boys on either side of their female teammate.  The haggard looking girl sent her a pleading glance and Sakura felt years of confusion and concern fall back on to her shoulders.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Ryo’s dehydrated and-” the girl began.

“-Yuki broke her ankle!” the brown-haired boy interjected.

The last boy was silent.

“I actually meant what the problem before was, when you were grabbing hold of Ryo there,” Sakura clarified.  The girl, Yuki, blushed as the brown haired boy, Kyoko, groaned.  The last of them, Ryo, remained disconnected.  The genius, the driven, and the medic reborn.  For what...the fourth time now?  How the hell did they keep putting the exact same kinds of kids on the same teams?  It wasn’t like they had a stunning success rate.  She’d have to talk to Naruto about it...but she already knew what he’d say.

“Well...it worked out pretty well for us in the end, didn’t it?”  

Her eyes darted back to the clock.  Three days and nine hours.  

She healed the team’s slight injuries while Kyoko explained his many grievances towards Ryo.  He paused, however, as soon as Sakura got to work on Yuki’s ankle.

Sakura left the room with a deep sense of nostalgia, frustration, and a oncoming massive headache.  

Three days and nine hours.

When she got back to the apartment, she heard Naruto’s mutterings and distinct banging about in the kitchen.  It was futile to try and sneak up on Naruto; he wouldn’t have made it with far with a dulled sense of perception.  But she found herself wishing that she could somehow slide undetected through the hallways to watch her dumb husband murmuring to himself over a chaotic grouping of ingredients.  

“Hi Sakura-chan!” He called to her as soon as she shut the door, and she smiled to herself.  His voice wasn’t quite so loud as the younger Naruto she’d dealt with today, but he still hung on to that same excitement.  She’d heard it in reflected in her name since they were twelve.  Some things never changed, and maybe that was alright.  

Three days and twelve hours.  She couldn’t let it go to four whole days.  

Sakura slid her shoes off and wandered towards the sound of his voice.  

“You have a good day?” He called over his shoulder as she came in to view.  Sakura threw her bag on the counter and let her head fall against his shoulder.  

“Long day.  Pretty sure I met Team Seven reincarnations.”  His warm laugh dissolved the butterflies in her stomach.  

“That does sound like a pretty rough day,” Naruto finally sighed, with an almost apologetic note to his voice.  Sakura wrapped her arms around him tighter.  

“Why’re you home so early?” She asked, attempting to lean over his tall shoulder to get a better look at his face.  Naruto feigned shock.

“What, I can’t take off early to make my badass wife dinner?  What kind of hokage would I be if I can’t even serve the top medic quality ramen?”

“Baka,” she whispered, lightly kissing his cheek.  “But seriously, can hokages just take off whenever?  If so, Lady Tsunade is going to be very upset about that missed opportunity.”  His laugh echoed off the walls.  He thought her so much funnier than she actually was, and yet he never expected more of her than what she actually gave.

Three days, twelve hours, and ten minutes.  And with the hokage preparing to serve her ramen, she couldn’t see a better possible opportunity than this.

“Naruto,” she began, gently turning him away from the stovetop.  His bright blue eyes were alight with bemused anticipation.  

“Uh-huh?” He spoke at would-be normal volume for anyone else, but it was almost a whisper by his standards.

“I’m pregnant.”  Sakura watched the mischievousness slip off Naruto’s face.  The ladle he still clasped fell to the wooden floor with a sharp clatter.  He ran to her, though they barely should a step away, as if in in a daze.

“Really?  You really are Sakura-chan?  And you’re sure?”  His voice was softer than she’d ever heard it and she felt the uneven heat of his breath on her cheek.  His callous fingers held her shoulders like he was afraid she’d disappear.

“I’m sure.”  She saw the tiny beads of saltwater beginning to gather at the corners of Naruto’s eyes and felt them growing in her own as well.  “...all that studying of medical ninjutsu had to come in handy sometime, right?”  

He gave her the most brilliant smile through his now freely-flowing tears.  He began to whisper to her, and the words steadily grew in volume until Sakura supposed the whole village might have heard her announcement.  

“I’m gonna be a father, ‘ttebayo!”


End file.
